


Across the Street [Chinese Translation] 已授权翻译

by trosa



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Gen, Kid Fic, Sign Language, family friends, selective mute, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trosa/pseuds/trosa
Summary: 七岁的TK刚刚搬到奥斯汀。他在街对面找到了一个新朋友。
Relationships: Carlos Reyes&TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eventually-Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Across the Street [Chinese Translation] 已授权翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Across the Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255744) by [PhoenixWillRise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise). 



> 讲述七岁的TK如何和Carlos相遇。文中非斜线，因为是小孩子们的友谊故事。不过未来总会是Tarlos! 文中的Carlos患有选择性缄默症（selective mutism), 所以在文中用手语同别人交流。）

Strand家正式搬进了新家，散落的纸箱都被打点好，TK也有了自己的房间，不用再开着电视入眠。

更确切地说，他们三周前搬到了奥斯汀，Owen Strand觉得自己正在缓慢但顺利地适应着自己人生的新篇章和奥斯汀的新工作，让他最担心的是他的孩子。他不确定对方是否能适应这个安静宁和的新郊区。

暑假才刚刚开始，以往TK会被他妈妈放到某个夏日营地，让他和自己的朋友们一起玩耍。

但现在这孩子只能和保姆Lydia度过一整天，或者是Owen。和前一份工作比起来的一个好处就是他有更多的时间可以在家。

这是个艰难的决定。他的前妻经常出差，而建立和管理一整只新消防队的机会实在是千载难逢。当然了，一个七岁的男孩才不会在乎他爸爸的新工作，他脑袋里想的只有自己会多么想念朋友还有家乡。

他们搬进的新街区很安静，没有汽车鸣笛声，也没有卡车开过的隆隆声。这里有一群友好的邻居们，真心想要了解和关心你，而不是每天每分每秒都来抱怨你家小孩子的情况。在纽约每个人都活在自己的泡泡中。

TK从很小的时候就被教导着要独立。自己倒果汁。自己清洁房间。自己去公园找新朋友。在家的时候，自己和自己玩乐。而这也正是此刻他要做的事情，他穿过客厅，看到爸爸在躺椅上睡着了。

这房子有着巨大的落地窗，可以望到院子和街对面的房子。这地区有几十个公园，但都太远了，而且他爸爸保证过午睡过后就带他去玩。

但问题是，谁知道他要等多久，这实在是太无聊了。看到家门前有孩子们跑过玩耍的身影，TK从椅子上坐直了身体。

他的目光落在唯一的一个男孩身上，棕色卷发，背着眼熟的盾牌。是美国队长的盾牌。

他立刻跳下椅子，冲上楼去拿自己最心爱的复仇者联盟的玩具，然后又跑下楼，匆匆经过睡得迷迷糊糊的父亲，“TK，别在楼梯跑来跑去，你会摔跤的。”

“好的 好的！我要和街对面的孩子们一起玩，再见！”

他似乎没听到Owen的回应，只是激动于自己马上就有玩伴了。

在确认马路上没有车辆后，TK穿过街道。如果保姆Lydia在场的话，可能会气得吼他。

TK走到门旁，对年纪大一点，或许是12、3岁的女孩们挥了挥手，然后就把注意力转移到那个停止玩耍，向姐妹们走去的男孩身上。他的脸上写满了忧虑和好奇。

他对他们咧嘴一笑，“嗨，我是TK，就住在街对面。我能和你们一起玩吗？我也带了自己的玩具，瞧？”

他开心地挥舞着自己手中的锤子。对方只是盯着他。

这些女孩让他想起他朋友的姐姐，以前每当他们一起玩扮演超级英雄的游戏时，都会被她嘲笑还是小孩子。他希望她们可以友善点。

“我们得先问问妈妈。”

女孩们跑开了，留下了这个一直盯着姐姐们的小男孩。

TK耸了耸肩，他的注意力仍停留在男孩身上。他还没说自己的名字。

TK走过去，推开了门，那个卷发男孩只是歪着头看他。“我没有兄弟姐妹。你好幸运，无聊的时候可以有姐妹一起玩。我有个老爸，但他总是很累，向熊一样打呼噜。”

他露出牙齿微笑，作为回应。

“我能——我的意思是我可以进来和你们一起玩吗？拜托？”

男孩有些滑稽地看着他，眼睛斜视，就好像他每次说自己已经吃光所有蔬菜的时候Lydia不相信的眼神。

等男孩恳切地点点头，把他拉到一个小树屋附近的时候，TK开心地跳起来。

他们爬上梯子，虽然离地面只有几英尺高，但对TK来说，他觉得自己已经离天空很近了。就好像回到他在纽约的公寓。就好像他是世界之王。他猜算上他的新朋友的话，就有两个国王了。

TK挥舞着自己的玩具，大声问对方，“嗨，你叫什么？”

他停下来，注意到男孩僵住了身体，看向自己的盾牌，塑料盾牌的背面有一个用记号笔写着的名字。

C-A-R-L-O-S

"Car-Carlos?” TK抬起头，绿眼睛在天空降下的几缕阳光的映衬下闪耀着光芒，“Carlos，这是你的名字？”

男孩什么也没有说，只是点了点头。

TK想知道自己的新朋友为什么不说话，但他喜欢他。

“好的，我是TK。想做我的好朋友吗？”

男孩的神情亮了起来，看起来很惊讶，点了点头，伸出手来让TK去握，就好像他在妈妈办公室里看见的那些严肃的大人。他觉得妈妈一定会喜欢Carlos。

绿眼睛男孩忍不住笑起来，握住了对方的手。

“好了，现在我们就是最好的朋友啦！想和我一起扮演超级英雄吗？”

他们奔跑追逐。TK的尖叫和一连串的笑声惊扰了那些年长的女孩和她们的妈妈。

"Los dos dejaron a su hermano pequeño solo! Ay que niñas!"   
（西班牙语：你们怎么把自己弟弟一个人丢下了？）

她的围裙上沾满了面粉，脸上挂着担忧，但在看到是一个棕色头发的小男孩拉着自家孩子的手玩耍时，她的表情变得柔和。

Carlos笑得很开心，高高地举着自己的盾牌追逐TK。玩着只有他们懂的游戏。

在Carlos把那个小男孩带过来，打着手语同她介绍时，她立刻爱上了对方。

‘看啊，妈妈，我的新朋友T-K。’ （手语）

这个小孩子非常可爱，两颗门牙中间有道牙缝，绿色的大眼睛亮晶晶的，“嗨，Carlos的妈妈女士（Ms Carlos' mom）你好我是TK。”

Carlos用手肘碰了一下对方，于是TK看过去，发现Carlos举起自己的手，指了指他妈妈。

TK一定是读懂了讯息。他伸出手来，这让Reyes女士感到很开心。

哦，他是个好孩子。

坦白说，在太阳下山后，TK的父母还没出现时她以为自己收养了一个小孩子。

TK似乎也没想分享自己住处的讯息。

吃晚饭的时候，TK和Carlos挨着坐到一块儿，Reyes女士注意到街对面的警车。警灯明亮的灯光闪烁着，在厨房的窗帘上投下阴影。

她的小女儿，Yessenia注意到，一边说着一边打着手语，“哦快看，Carlos，是警察！“

Carlos的脸开心地亮起来，他顺着姐姐们的目光望向窗外。

她转过来看向TK，“他喜欢他们。Carlos将来也想做警察。“

TK看向他的朋友，而这位母亲则继续以好奇的眼神打量着这么新访客。

他笃定地说，“我打赌你肯定会成为一个好警官Carlos，你会是全世界最强，最棒的警察！“

Carlos点点头，胖乎乎的脸颊因为对方的赞美而红了起来。

是啊她很爱这孩子。多可爱的一个小宝贝。她只是想知道他到底来自哪里。

她最大的孩子喊道，“妈妈。为什么外面有警察？“

叹了口气，她蹲下身来平视着TK，这孩子正轻而易举地拿勺子把米叉到自己嘴里。看上去就好像这是自己家一样。

"TK?"

他一边咀嚼着嘴巴里的食物，一边转过来看着她。

“怎么了，Reyes太太？“

她一直看向对方眼里，“你不会碰巧就住在街对面吧？就是警车停的那个地方？“

那双顽皮狡黠的绿眼睛垂下去，看着桌子上的盘子，他的叉子碰了碰里面的辣玉米饼。

“是的……一个又大又黑的房子。“

她屏住呼吸。上帝啊赐予她一点耐心吧。

继续以一种平稳的语气，她开口，“你告诉你的爸爸妈妈你要出来玩了吗？“

他开心地点点头。

她松了一口气，然而在TK再次开口前这种释然只持续了五秒钟。

“是的我告诉了爸爸，妈妈不跟我们住在一起，她在纽约。她和爸爸分开了。“

男孩直率的坦白使她震惊，“哦——哦我很抱歉。“

“爸爸在睡觉，但他听到我说话了。我觉得他有听到。他总是很累，是消防员。总有一天我也会当一个消防员，我会开着消防车带你和Carlos去任何你们想去的地方，我保证。“

然后他继续吃饭，同Carlos讲话。她的孩子会点头或者摇头作为回应，圆圆的小脸上满是灿烂的笑容。

看起来根本不关心他爸爸可能报警报告自家孩子失踪了这回事。

她站起来，手臂垂到身体两侧，棕色的眼睛打量着相互交流的两个男孩，他们看起来就认识对方很久了一样。

她告诉大女儿照顾好她的弟弟妹妹们，然后走出家门到了街对面。她记得这里有家人刚搬过来，但在照顾三个小孩的同时还要在医院做护士，她几乎没和街区里的新住户聊过天。

她绕过一位试图阻止她的男警察，然后走近了那个疲惫，忧虑的男人。他一定是那孩子的父亲。

她认出了相同颜色的头发和眼睛。他儿子就像是他的迷你版本。

“打扰了，我是Leticia Reyes。我住在街对面。我发现我儿子和一个小男孩一起玩。浅棕色头发，绿眼睛，性格很好，话很多。也许是你的孩子。“

这位父亲推开一旁在记录TK穿着的警察，疯了一样地走近她。

“他和你在一起吗？他还安全吗？“

他开始环视她的周遭，试图找到自己的儿子。

她安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，想到了那些病人的父母，“是的。他正和我们一起吃晚饭呢。“

他难以置信地翻了个白眼，发出介于笑声和啜泣之间的声音。

“哦我的天啊TK。我很抱歉Reyes女士，还有警官们。我发誓，我有在照顾他。只是我上了一个很漫长的夜班。我之前答应要带他去公园，他一定是趁着我睡着自己跑了。“

他带着尴尬的表情冲那些斥责他没有照顾好小孩的警察们道了歉，然后和Leticia一起走向她家。

一想到自己的儿子跑过了街道，他就感觉心脏漏了一拍。他摇摇头，发誓以后要盯紧点孩子。

“我为TK的直率感到抱歉。他对人太友善，而且话很多。我和他母亲一直很担心陌生人。因为他可以一直说啊说啊说啊……“

她调笑他，“hmm我还在想他是从哪里遗传来的呢。“

那个消防员终于闭上了嘴，发出笑声。

他们走进房子，进屋前Owen确保自己的鞋子在地毯上擦得干干净净。

找到TK的时候Owen松了口气。他安然无恙，另一个小男孩在向他的儿子展示类似手语的东西。

卷发男孩伸出小手的一只手指，做了一个手势，朝着微笑的TK点头。两个小女孩坐在餐桌旁，偶尔提出建议。

TK目光聚焦在Carlos，慢慢地移动着自己的手指，小心认真地复刻了对方的一举一动。

基于女孩们的欢呼声，他的儿子做对了手语。TK开心地笑出来，把男孩拉入一个拥抱中。

Reyes家和Strand家就是这么成为朋友的。


End file.
